Hovering
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: "The fantasies were painfully realistic, and Roxas was the only thing stopping them from being real." Marluxia may not know much about Leon, but he knows all about Xelon. He's had his eye on the Nobody since Xelon was initiated. Roxas and Xelon are dating, but Marluxia won't let that stop him from at least taking a naughty little peek at the young, former General. Yaoi.


**Hovering**

Marluxia knew right from wrong. He wasn't doing this by accident, either. He'd made it a plan to swing by the other Nobody's room around his work-out time, no questions asked on that. And though he's cold and cruel down to the bone, he couldn't help but feel bad for Roxas. He knew he was hovering over the kid's boyfriend, and that was the lowest, dirtiest, most evil act you could commit, especially to a sensitive little one like Roxas. But Xelon was _temptation_. Hot, erotic, temptation.

He was like chocolate mousse. Painfully delightful to look at...smells amazing...heavenly to taste (Marluxia had yet to know that for sure, but he'd bet a lot of munny that he was spot on in his assumption!)...erotic...so hot you have to bite your lip...yet the number of calories in that chocolate mousse is like the reminder floating over your head that this delectable, seventeen-year-old, treat was the property of somebody else. Or rather, somebody else belonged to him, like Roxas would ever be the one on top.

Oh, but Marluxia would. Marluxia could see himself pinning down the other, straddling him roughly because he knew he could take it. The fantasies were painfully realistic, and Roxas was the only thing stopping them from being real.

So Marluxia had to cherish the small little snipits of Xelon he could steal from the Keyblade Wielder. And now was a perfect time, since Roxas was out on a mission and away from Xelon.

And to Roxas' dismay and Marluxia's luck, Xelon was exercising, sweating, and he looked pretty damn sexy in the glimmering moonlight that always graced the Castle.

The tall teen was in his own doorway, the one to his room, and he was doing the usually final part of his daily workout: pull ups. He had set up the handles at the top of the doorway and was at work, up and down, up and down, lifting his own weight with ease. He was even doing it perfectly, with one hand behind his back.

Marluxia took in the display as he walked down the hallway, 'coincidentally' strolling by the room and the open doorway. He;d been initially watching from around the corner of the hall, but Xelon looked like he was finishing up, so now would be a great time to move in.

"Wow, Xelon, you're very, _very_ strong." Marluxia remarked, applauding the teen.

Xelon only gave a smirk and a nod, letting himself come down from the handles and pulling them off the doorway, "Thanks." He sad simply and his voice was like sexy velvet—smooth and boner-bringing.

Marluxia nodded. "You're welcome. I just don't see how you can do that _every day_. How many pull-ups _was_ that?" Like he hadn't been counting.

"Uhm...I lost count, but I usually do around a hundred, maybe two. And it's nothing, really. When you've been in the military, you get used to that type of thing, y'know?"

"I can't say that I do," Marluxia sighed, "I was never in the military of any sort." Oh, and he'd done exactly one-hundred sixty-seven and a half, until Marluxia interrupted him.

"Oh, well..." Xelon shrugged, "Well I guess you know a little something now, don't you?" He laughed.

Marluxia had to strain himself to not bit his lip at that laugh. He only laughed along, smiling only a little suggestively at the other.

Xelon went into his room, and he didn't shoo Marly away, so he had every right to follow.

"So, Marluxia," Xelon began, "How come I never see you around?" He pulled off the black, sleeveless shirt he'd been working out in, Marluxia almost moaning at how the abs and the muscles tensed and worked to pull off the clothing article. It only made him wonder what those muscles and those abs would look like tensing in orgasm...

Marluxia was so distracted, he'd almost forgotten to answer the question. "Uhm...I'm very busy most of the time," when the real answer was, 'because I always spy on you'.

Xelon shrugged, "Reasonable answer." the sweat glazed him sexily, rolling down every crevice of his reddened skin.

"Yes..." Marluxia smirked, "And what is it you're always doing?"

"I dunno...usually fooling around with Roxas...and Axel..." He added Axel so it didn't sound so sexual...

Marluxia would have let that cross him a tad, but Xelon kicked off his boots and was now undoing his belts. "Oh...it must be nice to have friends."

"You don't have people you mess around with?" He walked into his closet, and Marluxia was disappointed.

"No...No one really likes me...and I don't really like anyone here. Well, except for you." Marluixa's disappointment jumped out of the window when Xelon walked out of the closet in nothing bet velvet-red, asset-hugging, boxer briefs. Marluxia had been trained for this, he could see _everything_. The definition of the other man was stunning, and had he no self control he'd push him against the wall now and make his own fantasies real.

Oh, Xelon probably thought there was no shame in being undressed in front of the other man. They're both guys, and he didn't know Marluxia was sexually longing for him, so why be ashamed?

It was a good thing Marluxia had had practice in hiding a boner, too.

"I'm flattered, Marluxia." Xelon said, putting his hands on his sexy hips, "I consider you a friend, you've done no wrong to me or Roxas."

Marluxia felt a little bad then, because he was doing wrong to Roxas right now, in _being here_, eyeing up his hottie. "Right..."

"Well, I have to shower now, you know, to cool me down. And so I don't feel so gross."

"Yes, you are looking quite _hot_..."

Xelon blushed a little. "Uhm...right..."

"Well, enjoy your shower." Marluxia turned and exited.

Xelon smiled a bit and went into his shower, closing the door.

Then, Marluxia poked his head back in, just in time to see Xelon's foggy silhouette stripping off those tight briefs, his naked shape stretching before beginning to shower.

Marluxia sighed longingly, before turning to the dresser. He saw the shirt Xelon had tossed. He smirked and picked it up, and it did indeed smell like the other.

"Chocolate Mousse..." And then he left for real.

Oh, but he'd be back to watch the other get dressed. Like he always was.


End file.
